The MarySue Games
by LunaPadma
Summary: In which you send in Mary-Sues and watch as they get slaughtered. Submit the most Sueish character you can think of and they will 'grace' the computer screen. And then we can watch and laugh as they die!
1. Chapter 1

There is a scary thing in the Districts of Panem. A thing that makes sane people scream and insane people commit suicide.

It is called a Mary-Sue (writhes in horror).

These evil creatures are spawned from bad authors and the Capitol.

If you see one, run.

And then one day, Prezzie Snow/Snew/Sonow/Sfasdl;kjhew had an idea.

Why don't we host another Hunger Games? And fill it with the _bestest, most perfect_ characters in all of Panem.

The Capital went wild.

So did the Districts. They could appease the Capital and get rid of the Mary Sues all in one fell swoop!

Yay!

Welcome to the Mary-Sue Games.

Submit your Mary-Sue and we will watch as they all die. Except one. Who gets to live with her true lovie-wuvvie. Unfortunately.

Submission Form:

Name: (no longer than six names, including last name, please!)

Age:

District: (1-11 please. I already have district 12 tributes. Also, I have the District 2 male tribute)

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Appearance:

Strengths:

Likes:

Love:

Token:

Anything Else?:

Sueish Powers: (no more than three)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's who we have! Thanks for everyone who submitted!

We had a lot of entries for some Districts, so I moved some of them around.

*No offense to people who like Dylan from Maximum Ride and/or Bella and Edward from Twilight

Please keep submitting!

DISTRICT 1-

BOY-

GIRL- Sapphire Diamond Crystal Jade Sparkle

DISTRICT 2-

BOY-Dylan

GIRL- Aida Cassandra Isolde Turby

DISTRICT 3-

BOY-

GIRL- Miranda Harriet Kathryn Sue Gale

DISTRICT 4-

BOY-

GIRL- Trina Consuela Rosemary Fey

DISTRICT 5-

BOY-

GIRL- Blossom Ellen Mae

DISTRICT 6-

BOY-

GIRL- Zenaku Potter Malfoy Riddle Gardenia Stefoskianiona

DISTRICT 7-

BOY-

GIRL- Amara Bella Pixiella Butterfly

DISTRICT 8-

BOY-

GIRL- Ebony Shatteredheart

DISTRICT 9-

BOY-

GIRL- Grace Mary Isabelle Julia Tempest

DISTRICT 10-

BOY-

GIRL-

DISTRICT 11-

BOY- Prinz Henry Phillip Romeo Charming

GIRL- Ebony Saphyrre Lavender Prettysparklystarpants

DISTRICT 12-

BOY-Edward Cullen

GIRL-Isabella Swan


	3. District 12 Reaping

THE REAPINGS OF THE DISTRICT KNOWN AS TWELVE THAT GOT BLOWN UP BUT THE MARY-SUES SAVED IT WITH THEIR MAGICAL SUEISH POWERS

**Okay, I have all of my Sues and Stus. I am sorry if yours didn't get picked.**

So I woke up and I realized something absolutely positively horrible! It was my birthday! I was getting old!

Soon, my lovey-dovie Eddie Bear will be so much younger than me even if technically he's 109 and I'm only 19 and he's a total cradle-robber like Jacob Black and our as-of-yet unborn child, Renesmee.

And today's the reaping. That's big, too.

So I get dressed in a red dress that makes me look so sexy, and I toss my hair and go see my Eddie-Weddie.

"Bella, my darling!" he says, swinging me around. You see, he's a vampire. "Happy birthday!"

"No!" I scream. "Happy Birthday is an oxymoron!"

Then we go to the reaping and must separate ourselves from each other. I stand by my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, who are also vampires.

Lady Gaga (Effie left to get a mani-pedi) pulls a name out of the fishbowl. "Isabella Swan!" she yells. That's me! Oh, no! I am going to die and become eternally depressed and now I'll never be a vampire!

I walk up to the stage and wait. I hope the male tribute's attractive…

"Edward Cullen!"

NO! My love and I must fight to the death in an arena that could kill us!

I start to weep. He holds me close and I sob into his well-defined chest.

"Shh…we'll be okay, my love." he murmurs into my hair.

"But…but one of us will not make it home!" I wept.

"We will win. We'll make it home!"

"No we won't! Now go away and let me be emo!"

Then my dad came to visit me. Then Esme and Carlisle came and said they'd be rooting for me and that they loved me. I cried.

Then I climbed on a train with my lovey-poo who still hasn't proposed even if I've been hinting that he shouldn't. Honestly, he should be able to read my mind. I mean, he can read everyone else's. I think it's just selfish of him. Whatever.

I watch the recap of the reapings and cry myself to sleep. Edward watched me, as usual, and I love him for it.


End file.
